nbalivefandomcom-20200214-history
NBA Live series
NBA Live (formerly titled NBA Elite) is a series of basketball video games, published by EA Sports. In November 2010, development of the franchise was moved from EA Canada studio to Florida-based Tiburon studio. It has been announced that the series will go back to NBA Live name, and the next installment has cancelled in September 27, 2012. NBA Playoffs The first predecessor of the NBA Live series was the NBA Playoffs series, which featured Lakers vs. Celtics, released first in 1989 for MS-DOS-compatible PCs and later adapted for consoles in early 1991 for the Sega Mega Drive. This game was played from a horizontal view (while later versions moved to an isometric view before ultimately moving to 3D on newer consoles). The game was one of the first to feature an NBA license, containing both real NBA teams and player likenesses and signature moves. Details such as Horace Grant's goggles are clearly visible, and Michael Jordan's "Air Reverse Layup" is animated with very high accuracy. Player numbers were also visible. The game featured only eight of the sixteen teams that qualified for the NBA playoffs that year, as well as both NBA All-Star teams. The next game in the series was Bulls vs. Lakers, released in 1992, followed by Bulls vs. Blazers in 1993. Unlike the first game, these two releases were titled after the two teams who were in the NBA Finals the previous season, while the original release apparently chose the Lakers and Celtics due to both teams' historical success. Each revision added more teams and players, as well as more signature moves. The series also included an Olympic basketball spinoff game, Team USA Basketball (1992) which uses the same engine. The final game in the series was NBA Showdown 94 for SNES before the transition to the NBA Live series. NBA Live The second predecessor of the NBA Live series was originally released for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis and SNES with NBA Live 95. The naming was changed from utilizing the last two digits of the year to the entire year number from 2000–2005, but returned to the original naming convention with NBA Live 06. The Create-A-Player feature was not available in the 1995 versions of the game, but have been a mainstay since NBA Live 96. NBA Live 98 in 1997 was the last NBA Live game for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis and the SNES. NBA Live 98 also was the first NBA Live series game to support 3Dfx graphic cards. Only first generation Voodoo and Voodoo Rush cards were officially supported. Starting from NBA Live 2000, the series featured NBA Live Legend All-Stars Teams, that included some biggest names from five decades (50s to 90s). These teams could be used instantly, but to use the players as regular players (e.g. traded, played on regular NBA Teams) they needed to be unlocked. Along the series, some of the rosters were changed due to many reasons as Michael Jordan was on the 90's team through 2004 and then, Spud Webb and Kareem Abdul-Jabbar and Tom Chambers were added to the rosters in NBA Live 06. NBA Live 2005 brought the addition of the Freestyle Air, NBA All-Star Weekend which includes the Rookie Challenge, Three Point Shootout, Slam Dunk Contest, and the NBA All-Star Game, and Freestyle Challenge which 2 players or more can play the Three Point Shootout or the Slam Dunk Contest. NBA Live 06 was released on September 2005 for the Xbox 360, Xbox, GameCube, PC, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 2, and Mobile. It features Dwyane Wade as the cover athlete. NBA Live 07 was released for the PlayStation 2, Xbox, PC, PlayStation Portable, and the Xbox360. The major new feature for this year was an evolution of the freestyle superstars system. NBA Live 08http://www.easports.com/nbalive08 was released October 2, 2007 for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Wii and PC and Gilbert Arenas is the cover athlete. This was the last edition of NBA Live to be available on Windows. NBA Live 09 was released on October 7, 2008 and Tony Parker is the cover athlete. The game is available for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, and Wii. It features the first concept of daily updates changing stuff like tendencies, rosters, and hot-cold streaks. The PS2 game featured Dynamic DNA, Be a Pro Mode which you create a player and put him in the NBA (Be a Pro is also in EA Sports NHL and FIFA series and its similar to Madden's Superstar Mode), a deeper practice mode, expanded FIBA world championships, Hot Spots 2.0 and an improved dynasty mode. NBA Live 10 was released on October 6, 2009 and the cover athlete was Dwight Howard of the Orlando Magic. It was the last game with NBA Live name in EA Sports' series of basketball video games. From 2010 onwards, the series would be released under NBA Elite name. NBA Live 13 was cancelled on September 27, 2012 and the cover athlete didn't announce. NBA Live 14 was released on 2014 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. NBA Elite EA announced on May 26, 2010 that the series would be renamed NBA Elite from 2011 onwards.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/109/1093203p1.html NBA Live Becomes NBA Elite The release of NBA Elite 11 was delayed for extra time in development because of "concerns about gameplay polish",NBA ELITE Delayed; NBA JAM Ships on Wii Next Week, Xbox 360 and PS3 Coming Before Holidays and was eventually canceled on November 2, 2010.http://kotaku.com/5679899/nba-elite-11-is-officially-dead However, the game was released for iOS on November 5, 2010. In its place, EA has updated the rosters of NBA Live 10 to reflect those of the 2010-2011 NBA Season free of charge. Additionally, EA provided free daily Dynamic DNA updates for NBA Live 10, for the entire 2010-2011 NBA Season. References External links * Official website for the NBA Elite series Category:NBA Live series Category:Basketball